1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a data coding method, and more particularly to a data coding method for a communication between semiconductor chips.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, according to a communication protocol between semiconductor chips, data is communicated between semiconductor chips after an identification code is attached to the corresponding character. The identification code represents whether a corresponding character is a data character or a control character.
Therefore, the identification code attached to the character is considered as a communication overhead.
As described above, since a portion of a bandwidth of a communication channel between semiconductor chips is used by the identification code attached to the character, an effective bandwidth of the communication channel between the semiconductor chips is decreased.